


Khadgar visits the Shadowlands

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drinking, Ember Court, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Mages, Marriage, No Angst, Partying, Revendreth (Warcraft), Romance, Suits, Tea, Tuxedos, Wine, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers, elorassa wears a suit, females wearing suits, focuses a bit more on khadgar, if blizzard lets anything happen to theotar i will sue the entire company, legion is mentioned - Freeform, theotar supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Khadgar visits the Shadowlands with his night elf druid wife uwu.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s), Renathal (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Theotar the Mad Duke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Khadgar visits the Shadowlands

“Are you ready, love?” Elorassa asked her husband as they stood in front of the portal to Oribos. 

  
  


Khadgar was nervous, but also excited to learn more about the place his wife was constantly in. “I’m ready.” He answered. 

  
  


The night elf smiled and pulled Khadgar into the portal with her. There was a feeling of coldness, then warmth and then a strong tug. They tumbled through the portal, and now stood in the ancient sanctuary.

  
  


Khadgar looked around, amazed at what he saw. He saw people that lacked human faces walking around, looking at him curiously. Elorassa noticed this.

  
  


“These people are called Brokers. There is another variant of these people, and they’re called Attendants.” The night elf explained.

  
  


The human looked around more, following the night elf through each of the different rooms. He let her lead him to a portal which took them to another floor of the city. 

  
  


He took note of the wide soul stream in the middle of the city. “What is that?” He asked, a pen and a paper in his hands. 

  
  


“It’s called the soul stream. Every soul that dies goes here and they go through there.” She said, explaining the issues the Shadowlands was currently going through.

  
  


“The Jailer sounds like a horrible person.” Khadgar commented, taking a few notes on what Elorassa told him.

  
  


“He is.” She said simply. 

  
  


The night elf gave him a tour of Maldraxxus, Bastion, and Ardenweald, and there was one place left: Revendreth. 

  
  


Elorassa was excited to introduce her husband to all of her friends and she practically yanked him through the place, quickly telling him about all of the different zones and the people who lived there. 

  
  


She took him to Prince Renathal, who smiled warmly at him. “You must be the man that my dear friend constantly talks about. I’m Prince Renathal.” He introduced himself to the mage, holding his hand out.

  
  


The man shook the prince’s hand, a wide smile on his face. “I’m Archmage Khadgar, but you may call me Khadgar. It’s a pleasure to meet one of my wife’s closest friends.” 

  
  


Renathal smiled. “The pleasure is mine, friend. I’ll be holding a party at the Ember Court later today, which I’m sure your wife has mentioned.” He said.

  
  


“I’d love to attend the party, sir. Thank you.” Khadgar said with a nod. 

  
  


After they became acquainted, Elorassa was particularly excited when she pulled him through the Ember Ward. Khadgar thought it was rather warm, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

  
  


The night elf led him to a room. In the middle of the room was a table covered in empty cups, but three were filled with tea. On one end of the table sat a familiar Venthyr, who stood up happily and approached the mage. 

  
  


“Ah, you’re Khadgar, correct?” Theotar asked. 

  
  


The mage nodded and shook the duke’s hand. “That’s right.” He said with a smile. 

  
  


“I’m Theotar. Would you like to have a cup of tea?” The duke offered. 

  
  


“Yes. Thank you.” The mage replied, sitting down, Elorassa doing the same. 

  
  


“Elorassa has told me a lot about you.” Theotar said, striking up conversation. 

  
  


Khadgar chuckled. “She seemed rather excited to introduce me to you. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He said, ignoring the fact the duke wore no shirt. 

  
  


The three talked casually, drinking tea as Khadgar and Theotar got to know each other. As the night elf and the human began to leave, the duke stopped the mage. “Your wife is a wonderful woman to know. You are very lucky to have her.” He said, smiling. 

  
  


The mage smiled. “She is a wonderful woman.” He said in reply. They bid their farewells and the couple began to walk around Revendreth. 

  
  


“All of your friends here are very nice.” Khadgar commented. 

  
  


Elorassa smiled. “I’m glad you think that. Let’s go to the Ember Court party. You’ll love the festivities!” She said before changing into a tuxedo rather than a dress. 

  
  


As they rode in the carriage, Khadgar smiled at her. “You look amazing.” He mumbled, holding her close, brushing strands of her out of her face. 

  
  


“So do you.” The night elf said, smiling, leaning into him. They stayed like that for a while before the carriage stopped. They could hear the sound of talking and music outside. “We’re here!”

  
  


They stepped out of the carriage and went inside, grabbing drinks as they stood idly, talking. Renathal saw them and walked over. “I like your outfit, Maw Walker.” He complimented. 

  
  


“Likewise.” She said, setting down her drink and tucking her hands into the pockets of the tuxedo jacket. 

  
  


Renathal took a sip of his wine and looked at Khadgar. “You look good, as well, new friend.” He said.

  
  


Khadgar nodded with a smile. “Thank you. You look good, as well.”

  
  


Renathal walked away, and Theotar approached them quickly, his torso now covered by a fancy shirt. “Hello! You look amazing, darling!” He told Elorassa. 

  
  


The night elf laughed and smiled. “So do you!” She replied. 

  
  


The duke smiled at the mage. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I don’t usually expect guests, and I only dress up for events.” He said nervously.

  
  


“I didn’t mind, my friend.” Khadgar replied with a chuckle. 

  
  


Theotar nodded awkwardly and took a sip of his drink. “Anyways, wow are the two of you?” He asked. 

  
  


“We’re doing fine.” Elorassa replied, doing the same. 

  
  


“How long have you two been together?” He asked curiously.

  
  


“Four years. We got married when the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth.” The night elf replied.

  
  


Khadgar sipped on his water, nodding. “Mhm. It was a bad time to get married, but we did anyway.” He said, gripping his wife’s hand. 

  
  


“That’s sweet. You seem to be very in love with one another.” Theotar said.

  
  


The night elf and the mage nodded, pulling away from each other. The female cleared her throat. “This is a very nice party.” She said.

  
  


The duke and Khadgar nodded in agreement. “It is. I’m rather jealous.” Khadgar chuckled.

  
  


The three laughed in unison before Theotar spoke up. “Well, I have to go for now. Best of luck to you two.” He said before disappearing into the crowd. 

  
  


Khadgar turned his head to look at Elorassa and smiled. “Theotar is very friendly.” He said.

  
  


“He is.” Elorassa responded, finishing her drink.

  
  


They spent the rest of the party talking and dancing, making conversation with the other Venthyr.

  
  


Khadgar loved the Shadowlands.


End file.
